Comando Aéreo Decepticon
by Arken Elf
Summary: Explora de manera interna de la actitud de Starscream en su puesto, es difícil mantener su posición cuando su superior parece decidido a sabotear su propia cadena de mando, mientras las descalificaciones y necesidades del Seeker tienen un encuentro
1. Chapter 1

Comando Aéreo

**Capítulo 1**

"**DUDAS"**

Un pequeño fic. Que explora de manera interna de la actitud de Starscream en su puesto, es difícil mantener su posición cuando su superior parece decidido a sabotear su propia cadena de mando, mientras las descalificaciones y necesidades del Seeker tienen un encuentro entre la lógica y su propia avaricia.

……………………………………

(Flashback)

Starscream…

-Comandante Aéreo- El grado tan rimbombante sonaba bien a mis audios, por un momento detuve todo procesamiento mientras admiraba las noticias en el data pad.

Al fin había alcanzado la cima que todo volador busca en nuestra armada, mis manos continuaron sujetando la tablilla cristalina, ese era el comienzo de algo grande, algo que llegaba más allá de mis expectativas, un científico ¿Qué esperanzas tenía?, pero como todos los de mi raza, fuimos construidos para la batalla, para el combate.

Si… Alguna vez pensé distinto, existió un tiempo en el que creí que no era necesario seguir esas directivas sociales, pero ahora las cosas eran sumamente diferentes.

El tiempo me enseño a no creer en la inocencia, a olvidar la amabilidad y la compasión, a ser fuerte.

Este ciclo, yo demostraría lo que implicaba ser un verdadero guerrero; el líder de la fuerza aérea más mortal de todo Cybertron. Yo sembraría el terror en el planeta plagado de corrupción, yo sería el cambio.

-Todos temerían a ese control-

………………………………………..

Starscream camino por los largo pasillos del némesis de manera despreocupada, su figura clara contrastaba con la oscuridad que envolvía la vieja nave ahora anclada al mar. Condenada a no ser más que un simple refugio en un primitivo planeta conocido como Tierra.

El seeker ignoraba las miradas molestas o chocosas que otros Decepticons le otorgaban, él sabía mejor que nadie la razón de esos gestos, el desagrado latente en quienes alguna vez le respetaron. Pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para argumentar con ninguna de esas carcasas inservibles que sólo reflejaban el fracaso de un grande y glorioso ejecito. Un residuo de lo que fue. Todo por las locuras de un líder con una tonta fijación.

-Megatron- La denominación resonó con odio en su vocalizador, cuando la figura se le aproximo de frente.

A veces es mejor mantener la verdad oculta, el porqué de nuestras acciones.

No era un secreto que Starscream quisiera eliminar a su líder, haciendo visibles sus intenciones cada que tenía oportunidad, pero la razón detrás de esos actos eran más que simple enajenación. Una causa viable para él era lo que lo motivaba, la razón por la que continuaba conservando ese puesto ahora despreciado. Pero uno no llega a esos puntos por suerte o imaginación, esa era su constante.

- Ahí estas traidor- Se escucho la exclamación con resentimiento y burla. Al parecer el encuentro estaba predestinado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Megatron?- Replico el volador con desencanto, tomando esa actitud altanera que el gladiador odiaba de él.

-Eres el comandante aéreo Starscream, cuando llamo a una reunión de oficiales espero tu presencia en el lugar de la misma- Respondió el líder Decepticon con enojo.

-Pero mi líder, pensé que eso no era importante para ti- Fue la simple exclamación del ahora F-15. Adelantándose para pasar justo al lado de su superior.

El arma plateada gruño al notar la actitud altanera del Jet. –Maldito- Mancillo tomándolo de un ala para azotarlo contra el muro.

-Escúchame bufón, cuando doy una orden se cumple y eso es todo- Argumento su líder con furia, el carmesí de sus ópticos se ilumino de manera amenazadora, el mecha estaba furioso.

-No- Respondió el volador tomando la mano que aprisionaba su ala para separarla de él. –El que debe escuchar eres tú. Me insultas, faltas al respeto y criticas toda recomendación que te doy. Me ridiculizas en frente de todos y piensas que así voy a seguir tus órdenes ciegamente. Entonces eres más tonto de lo que creí- Prosiguió el Seeker reflejando la misma ira.

Todos los ruegos, las facetas, las disculpas no eran más que una simple pantalla, una jugarreta creada por ambos mechas quienes de manera enfermiza afrontaban esa relación de líder y subordinado, un choque de egos dominado por la fuerza bruta y el odio.

-Deseas que tu chispa se extinga hoy, ¿Cierto Starscream?- Resonó la amenaza en los audios del cautivo pero este al parecer no tuvo el efecto deseado, pues la sonrisa confiada en el rostro oscuro replico sin una palabra presente.

-No tienes un volador mejor que yo y lo sabes- Confirmo con una seguridad única.

-Eso crees, cualquiera de mis otros seekers puede ocupar tu puesto- Contesto el líder Decepticon.

-Entonces no esperes más Megatron- Finalizo el F-15 liberándose de ese espacio confinado para retomar su camino observando fríamente a su superior. –Toda tu estrategia de vuelo, se basa en mis creaciones, todos los patrones, las formaciones y estilos han sido diseñados por mí- Exclamo con indiferencia.

-Y no han servido de nada en este patético planeta- Respondió el Gladiador.

-¿No lo han hecho?, o es que tú no has deseado que lo hagan- Reto el Seeker nuevamente. –Tu necedad con el Prime te ha cegado Megatron, perdiste el sentido de nuestra lucha, permitiste que tus deseos internos dominaran tu razón, no me culpes por tus errores, cuando el fracaso es sólo tuyo-

El disparo no se hizo esperar derribando de inmediato al F-15, quien quedo tendido en el suelo.

-Escucha bien mis palabras SEEKER, tú no eres más que un patético soldado con aires de grandeza, no hay nada en ti que no se pueda reemplazar, eres uno en una larga línea de modelos con características similares y si estas en ese puesto es porque tuve compasión- Susurro el arma plateada pisando con fuerza las alas de su segundo.

-No te atrevas a desafiarme nuevamente o te arrepentirás- Fue la oración que finalizo el encuentro, con un Jet en un fuera de línea Temporal.

-¡Thundercraker, Skywarp!, vengan por su remedo de comandante y llévenlo a reparación, necesito que este funcional en menos de un Ciclo- Se escucho la orden del líder Decepticon quien se alejo ignorando la forma alada de su teniente, como lo había hecho infinidad de veces en el pasado.

……………………………………….

(Flash Back)

La batalla era feroz, en tierra las tropas decepticon y autobot se enfrentaban llevándose consigo las chispas de ambos bandos, muy parejas para ambas fracciones. A lo alto en una de las viejas torres Starscream observaba los cuerpos inertes carentes de vida decorar los alrededores, acompañados del energon que bañaba las calles cruelmente. Femmes, Sparklings, Mechas por igual caían a manos de los agresores, quedando atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

-Patético, buscan salvarlos y lo único que hacen es aumentar el número de caídos- Pensó el Tetrajet sin inmutarse, a su lado dos seekers más le acompañaban sin hablar, observando las mismas escenas que su comandante.

-Thundercraker, Skywarp- Los nombres resonaron en los audios de los otros voladores quienes de inmediato se transformaron tomando posición en el aire, era momento de atacar.

Starscream miro hacia atrás un momento, su líder, su superior asintió con sencillez antes de que el tercer elemento se integrará a la formación.

El grupo fue imitado por otros voladores quienes sin dudar siguieron a la aeronave tricolor a la batalla.

-La victoria será nuestra- Se escucho la afirmación, cuando la lluvia de misiles dio en el blanco.

…………………………………………….

En línea…

Sus ópticos comenzaron los ajustes necesarios para volver a tener una óptima reproducción de lo que los sensores captaban a sus alrededores.

El F-15 volvía en sí.

Sin más Starscream se incorporó en cuanto pudo, percatándose de que estaba nuevamente en sus cuarteles personales, a su lado en una silla la forma de otro volador se divisaba, con algunos pads en sus manos.

No era una amistad o compañerismo, aunque tampoco órdenes, simplemente respeto y deber.

-Megatron me ordeno que te trasladara a este punto después de que las reparaciones estuviesen terminadas- Comento el volador azulado con indiferencia, sin separar los ópticos de sus reportes.

-Skywarp fue por energon- Finalizo

Su líder asintió enfocando su atención en un espacio vacío en el muro. Los minutos transcurrieron antes de que alguno dijera algo.

-Dime, ¿Crees que soy apto para ser su comandante?-

La pregunta resonó con un toque poco común para el altanero volador, la duda enmarcaba esa pregunta con algo más que una prueba para su compañero aéreo o subordinado, era algo más, algo que nunca vio en aquel a quien siguió en innumerables batallas.

-Se que debe ser difícil tener como líder a alguien como yo-Continuo Starscream, -Se exactamente bien lo que se habla a mis espaldas…A sus espaldas…Confirmo enfocando al otro seeker quien ahora le miraba con un gesto raro.

-El respeto que se tuvo por los de nuestra clase, se ha perdido en estas ridículas batallas, todo lo que hicimos pisoteado por mis decisiones. Es difícil vivir con eso, saber que eres o mejor dicho fuiste la elite y ahora no eres nada- Finalizo.

Thundercraker no replico a eso levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Típico- Pensó su superior, cuando la forma azul se detuvo sin abrir la misma. La impactante figura del Jet de combate se hizo presente con su elegancia ante la falta de iluminación de esa habitación olvidada.

-Los hechos dicen más que las palabras- Fue la exclamación de TC quien abrió finalmente la puerta para permitir la entrada del otro seeker.

-¡Energon!-Replico el volador purpúreo tratando de olvidar la conversación que acababa de escuchar sin autorización entre los suyos.

-¿Qué pasaría si su comandante aéreo renunciaba?, ¿Cuál sería el resultado real?, después de todo siempre había sido él quien los guio durante Vorns.

Starscream tomo su cubo bebiendo el contenido lentamente sin hablar, aunque su procesador continuaba activo a toda su capacidad.

-Tal vez era hora de ver la realidad-

…………………………..

Cuando una relación sin importar rango u origines esta tan desgastada, no hay nada que la haga recuperarse o cambiar…

…………………………..

-¡TODOS LOS SEEKERS AL PUENTE!- Resonó la orden por los transmisores internos de la nave.

Al parecer algo estaba a punto de pasar.

……………………………..

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Comando Aéreo

**Capítulo 2**

"**RUTINA"**

………………………………..

Starscream camino detrás de sus compañeros aéreos, la orden había sido clara y concisa, debían presentarse en el puente cuanto antes. Sin embargo para el seeker tricolor eso no era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir; menos después de la última discusión con su líder. El momento en el que las cosas cambiaron.

Cada paso se transformo en una maldición que pesaba cada vez más, no deseaba seguir adelante. No deseaba responderle a ese ente. Estaba cansado, agotado de todas esas tontas reprimendas, de esas acusaciones que no siempre tenían sentido. Estaba arto de ser aquel que siempre cometía el error.

Estaba cansado de ser el hazme reír de todo el grupo e incluso del mismo enemigo; ¿Dónde quedo ese respeto?, ¿Dónde quedo el miedo?. Su nombre no era más imponente, si no una triste burla de lo que una vez implico.

Por un momento se detuvo, admirando la forma de sus compañeros desvanecerse en el pasillo.

¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Se pregunto, analizando la situación, su procesador trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta sin solución, ¿Cuál era el objetivo de seguir adelante si no había nada que ganar al respecto?. Ni siquiera sus compañeros aéreos parecían interesados en el caso.

-Ellos encontrarán a cualquier remplazo y ya-Susurro mirando sus manos, el azul se entre perdía en las sombras del viejo pasillo al igual que el carmesí y el plateado. Sus ópticos se enfocaron en sus alas las cuales vestían ese símbolo sin orgullo ni nada.

-Todo es una causa perdida- Prosiguió para sí notando su falta de interés por primera vez.

………………………………………….

(Flashback)

Starscream analizaba los patrones de vuelo que habían seguido en la última misión haciendo algunas anotaciones las cuales le servirían para mejorar la estrategia de ataque de sus subordinados.

-¿Trabajando como siempre Starscream?- La voz altiva e imponente de su líder resonó en la pequeña oficina ocasionando que el volador se levantara de inmediato, saludando a su superior.

-Sólo busco mejorar la eficiencia de ataque de los escuadrones aéreos, señor- Respondió el volador recién promovido a comandante aéreo.

Todo debía salir a la perfección.

Megatron asintió complacido, había mucho potencial en su nuevo oficial.

………………………………………….

El mecha no dio un paso más.

-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?- Se pregunto mientras sus ópticos continuaban fijos en ese logotipo desgastado. Los conceptos se habían desvanecido al llegar a ese planeta, no existía la gloria de Cybertron, ¿Cómo había gloria si cybertron estaba prácticamente acabado?

¿Para qué seguir adelante?, ¿Cuál era el objetivo?

-Alguna vez pensé que mis actos marcarían una diferencia, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo ha sido una simple burla- Murmuro cubriendo el logo de una de sus alas con su mano escondiendo el púrpura con el azul.

-Soy el comandante aéreo del ejercito Decepticon, mi trabajo es guiar a mis tropas a la batalla por el futuro de Cybertron- Las palabras resonaron burlonas en ese procesador, el tono gracioso e impertinente se hizo notar con facilidad.

-No son más que tonterías.

El seeker dio media vuelta volviendo por donde había llegado.

……………………………………………

-¡¿Dónde DIABLOS ESTA ESE INUTIL?!- La exclamación resonó por el pasillo, taladrando los audios del resto de sus subordinados.

Nuevamente lo había hecho, había desobedecido una orden sin explicación. Megatron estaba furioso; sin procesarlo salió del cuarto de control dejando atrás al resto de sus tropas.

-Me las pagará- Repetía con ira recorriendo el némesis en busca de ese molesto teniente.

-Nadie me deja esperando dos veces el mismo ciclo- Refunfuño abriendo los cuarteles del jet.

-¡STARSCREAM!- Grito buscando la forma temblorosa y alada que siempre le esperaba, rogando por un poco de misericordia, por el perdón.

-Patético- Prosiguió el gladiador localizando lo que buscaba.

-Nuevamente me has hecho venir a buscarte-Comento el arma de cromas platas, sin obtener respuesta alguna del Jet.

-Cuando te hablo debes responder- Prosiguió el líder decepticon aproximándose, con un toque tranquilo, poco común. Su pasividad no era más que el reflejo del odio que en verdad sentía, el enojo que corroía esa chispa, maldiciendo por haberlo elegido para ese cargo.

El volador seguía sin moverse, él sabía lo que sucedería, lo que siempre pasaba cuando se negaba, la simple rutina. Pero ya no le interesaba, de sólo verlo sentía rencor y enojo, sentía deseos de gritar, de dispararle, no soportaba su presencia, como tampoco lo hacía ese líder.

Tantos Vorns de trabajo en conjunto, de combate mano a mano, desvanecidos en una triste rutina de golpes y odio.

-¿Por qué?-

…………………………………………………

(flashback)

Los planes eran perfectos, los gráficos no mentían, tampoco las estadísticas. El líder Decepticon continúo analizando los resultados de sus estrategias con aceptación.

La muestra estaba presente en las láminas, había elegido adecuadamente, había hecho una buena elección.

-Somos un buen equipo de mando-

………………………………………………………

Un golpe lo hizo perder el equilibrio llevándolo al piso con velocidad, Megatron tomo al seeker por el cuello azotándolo contra un muro, buscando nuevamente esa mirada llena de terror que generalmente lo dominaba. Como le desagradaba tener que repetir esa secuencia una vez más, como un juego enfermizo del que él mismo se estaba cansando.

-¿Cuál es el pretexto ahora?- Pregunto, peleando consigo mismo por conservar la cordura que aún conservaba.

-¿Cuál es el pretexto?, que ironía- Exclamo el Jet sin moverse, -Que ironía- Repitió en un susurro casi imperceptible.

……………………………………….

(Flashback)

-Nuestras tropas están obteniendo la ventaja, los autobots han retrocedido concediéndonos el territorio deseado- El reporte sonaba común en vocalizador, mientras entregaba la información completa a Megatron.

El líder Decepticon sonrió. –Bien hecho Starscream, debo añadir que estoy orgulloso del progreso reflejado en los últimos ciclos.

El seeker asintió.

…………………………………………

El puño se cerró lentamente dañando los circuitos de voz, -No hay nada más que decir, ¿Cierto traidor?- Replico el gladiador con odio.

-No habrán más ruegos ni suplicas. Estoy cansado de escuchar tu voz chillona criticándome cada vez que tengo un plan, ¿Acaso es tan difícil para ese procesador tuyo aceptar una simple orden?- Prosiguió su líder aplicando más presión. El seeker no pudo contenerse sosteniendo el brazo que lo aprisionaba para liberarse.

-Sera inútil-Se dijo en su mente, pero el reflejo creado por esa programación de auto supervivencia lo obligaba a intentarlo.

-Debería acabar contigo en este instante- Murmuro su líder enfocándolo fríamente. –Me causas demasiados problemas, tu existencia se ha convertido en un maldito lastre, has llevado mi imperio al fracaso, arrastrando a todos a este agujero sin salida- Confirmo el gladiador.

-No soporto verte, no sé ¿Por qué te elegí en ese rango?, ¿No se que vi en ti?- Repitió apuntando al blanco con el cañon de fusión.

Starscream miro el filo metálico del arma dirigirse a su figura, estaba acostumbrado a esos retos, sabía perfectamente bien cuando su líder estaba alardeando, sin embargo esta vez el tono no sugería un simple castigo, no era la clásica discusión que siempre mantenían.

-Yo también quisiera saber- Contesto el volador sintiendo el disparo en su brazo.

…………………………………………

(Flashback)

Los planos del némesis estaban listos, la nave insignia de su fracción; ambos comandantes admiraron el trabajo que enmarcaba la perfección.

-Un éxito construirla- Susurro el líder, obteniendo la afirmación de su segundo.

-Nuestro legado- Fue la respuesta de parte de su segundo.

…………………………………………..

Alguna vez pudimos trabajar bien, pero ahora el odio es insoportable, tu no quieres saber nada de mí, ni yo de ti; pero estamos atrapados incapaces de escapar de este patético lugar, sin un hogar real, un mundo devastado por nuestra falta de visión y a merced de un grupo de seres de hueso y carne.

La frustración es lo único que nos identifica ahora.

-¿Cuándo fue que pedimos esa realidad y nos condenamos?.

El rostro furioso del gladiador resalto frente a él, su boca se movía constantemente, pero no había nada que entender.

-Tonto- Finalizo el mecha de cromas plateados. –Muévete que no tengo tu tiempo- Finalizo liberándolo, tenía un plan en mente y no se retrasarían más.

………………………………………………..

-¿Para qué pretender que nos importa?, ¿Para qué caer en esos juegos ridículos?, ¿Para qué?...

Sin más el seeker salió detrás de su líder, sintiendo el dolor de la reciente herida en el brazo y el cuello, pero se resigno a continuar, su mente agobiada no encontraba una salida pertinente a esa realidad que estaban enfrentando.

-La misión es todo lo que debes entender- Prosiguió su líder olvidando el conflicto que acababa de suceder.

La monotonía regresaba nuevamente.

……………………………………………..

Las tropas hablaban entre sí cuando ambos oficiales entraron, todos hicieron caso omiso de los daños que su segundo presentaba, ya era algo común entre ellos.

-La información es la siguiente- Exclamo el gladiador señalando los puntos en el holograma que acababa de recrearse, el grupo se aproximo como si no pasará nada.

Starscream analizo los datos sin opinar, a su lado sus compañeros aéreos le miraban de repente, ninguno diría nada al respecto, aunque muy en lo profundo comprendían que las cosas estaban por llegar a su fin.

-Ahora que tienen todos sus órdenes podemos seguir- Se escucho la orden.

El grupo se preparo mientras la plataforma se elevaba, esa iba a ser una interesante misión.

…………………………………………….

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Comando Aéreo

**Capítulo 3**

"**INTERROGANTES"**

……………………………

La batalla fue como lo esperaban, ambos bandos se enfrentaban en esa eterna guerra que siempre terminaba por desgastarlos. Los misiles volaron desde los aires, destrozando los alrededores, cerrándoles el paso a sus enemigos, quienes lograban esquivarlos con maestría y velocidad. Vorns de práctica, de enfrentamientos casi diarios hacían la diferencia, acabando por convertirse en parte de aquella rutina. Megatron refunfuño con ira al notar el resultado de su estrategia, una vez más sus tropas retrocedían a manos de la armada bajo el comando de Optimus Prime.

Con enojo, el legendario gladiador maldijo su suerte, sin notar las alternativas presentes.

.........................................

La ira puedes ser un aliado fuerte, pero también puede ser un defecto igual de poderoso.

.........................................

Starscream sabía que eso sucedería; los planes de su líder eran cada vez menos efectivos, como si lo hiciese tan sólo para enfrentar a Optimus de frente.

-No hay sentido en este plan- Se dijo el seeker distinguiendo la desventaja que ahora enfrentaban, ellos eran guerreros competentes, pero las condiciones climáticas, así como la composición del mismo planeta se convertían en un serio problema al cual no consideraban. Un grave error en definitiva.

Las tropas terrestres estaban siendo aplastadas por los Autobots, mientras ellos perdían el tiempo con disparos desviados.

-"Ustedes cubrirán los alrededores al blanco"- La instrucción resonó en su procesador como si fuese la primera vez, con ese tono amenazador que el mecha plateado acostumbraba usar.

-Tonterías,- Se dijo el F-15 virando una última vez.

-Nuevas órdenes, vamos a recuperar posición- Exclamo el Jet. con un tono autoritario, pocas veces se escuchaba tanta decisión en sus órdenes, pero ahora …era diferente.

-Pero Megatron dijo- Intervino Skywarp tratando de dejar en claro las instrucciones reales.

-Él dio una orden "NO FALLAR", nosotros vamos a recuperar nuestra victoria- Respondió el comandante aéreo con frialdad, -¡Usted es mi subordinado soldado y su deber es obedecer a su comandante aéreo, que en este caso soy YO!- El mensaje resonó en los transmisores de los 6 voladores, borrando toda duda o idea de insubordinación.

Los seeker siguieron a su superior como lo habrían hecho en el pasado, los jets viraron en perfecta sincronía recibiendo las instrucciones de su líder; Ambas formaciones descendieron un poco esquivando los ataques enemigos separándose en un punto desde el cual viraron para crear una lluvia de fuego el cual hizo retroceder a las tropas enemigas. Los F-15 se elevaron un poco para tomar velocidad y reiniciar el ataque a un rango más complejo, descendiendo casi al nivel del suelo para abrir fuego, el trío de seekers paso rozando el chasis de algunos de los Autobots, mientras disparaban evitando las formaciones rocosas que recubrían la tierra; la otra tercia se encargaba de cubrir a sus aliados desde lo alto.

El tiempo fue mínimo, segundos, pero lo suficiente para causar grandes daños, los F-15 se elevaron nuevamente, dejando atrás el resultado de su maniobra.

Las filas enemigas se vieron divididas convirtiéndose en blanco fácil para el equipo terrestre. Ahora estaba aislados incapaces de trabajar en conjunto, la situación cambiaba drásticamente de punto; Prime consiente de la situación, no arriesgo más a sus tropas, invocando por primera vez la retirada, otorgándole a los Decepticons la victoria por esa ocasión.

....................................................

A veces las victorias cuestan más que las derrotas.

....................................................

(Flashback)

-No puedo creer que todo esto haya terminado así; cada vez es peor, no comprendo las razones de nuestras derrotas- Se escucho el quejido de su líder, quien frustrado continuaba observando algunas grabaciones captadas por los espías de Soundwave de su última batalla.

-No habíamos previsto las condiciones climatológicas, sin embargo si me permitieras hacer un análisis de las reacciones que este lugar tiene a ciertos elementos, podríamos- Recomendó el seeker recibiendo una bofetada de parte de su superior.

-No estamos aquí para explorar y hacer investigaciones, creía que entendías eso- Susurro el gladiador obteniendo una mirada llena de ira de parte de su segundo; sin embargo sabía bien lo que debía hacer, asintiendo antes de que el jefe Decepticon se marchará.

............................................

Cuando la vida se transforma en algo que no brinda sorpresas y tiende a cerrarse en una rutina es porque se ha convertido en un círculo vicioso del que es casi imposible salir...

............................................

El golpe fue inesperado, su mano ascendió inconscientemente como reflejo mientras intentaba cubrirse de los constantes ataques propinados por el gladiador.

-¡Desobedeciste una orden directa!- Resonó el grito, el resto de las tropas retrocedió al instante buscando alejarse de la ira de su líder; la mayoría no comprendía del todo el porqué de esa discusión, después de todo la victoria era suya, así como el energon.

Los seeker observaron el intercambio sin intervenir, cada uno descifrando esa situación conforme a su punto de vista, la mayoría apoyaba a su comandante en jefe; sin embargo para Thundercraker eso no era más que una patética demostración de la inferioridad que su líder sentía, descargando esa frustración en el blanco más cercano; tal vez Starscream se lo había buscado, pero ahí es donde la paradoja se integraba, ambos líderes peleando uno contra otro por demostrar esa superioridad, el respeto se había transformado en odio y este sólo permitía la agresión como punto de control.

Megatron se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, su primer oficial se incorporaba con dificultad después del golpe, pero no había pasividad en esos ópticos carmesí. Su cañón apunto hacia el gladiador. El resto del grupo observo el intercambio con un leve toque de interés, esa escena no era poco común para ese par, pero ahora…TC sabía que no debía seguir.

Cada batalla era más salvaje, cada discusión más agresiva.

El rayo nulificador se impacto a un costado de una de las consolas, el mecha plateado lo había notado segundos antes.

Starscream retrocedió un par de pasos antes de recibir una patada en su pecho, el cristal de su cabina se estrello, lanzando los cristales en todas direcciones mientras el dueño se estrellaba contra uno de los muros, sus supuestos subordinados se alejaron aún más sin emitir ningún sonido; era obvio que esos ataques estaban dirigidos a matar.

Megatron se abalanzo contra el Jet, pero este saliendo de su estupor tan rápido como pudo lo recibió con sus extremidades inferiores encendiendo las turbinas para lanzarlo; esta vez fue el mismo gladiador quien salió proyectado, el energon se rebeló en el rostro del temible líder quien tomo al volador por un ala lanzándolo contra el piso, sosteniendo su cabeza para azotarla continuamente esperando acabar con él. El F-15 estaba perdiendo la batalla, inmovilizado como estaba, no tendría mucha oportunidad.

-Maldito, maldito, yo sólo te otorgue la victoria, y me lo pagas así, desgraciado, no eres capaz de aceptar que yo tuve razón, que esta victoria fue mía- Susurro el jet de manera inconsciente, el energon caía libremente por una herida en el costado de su casco, sin embargo estas palabras lograron capturar la atención del líder, quien viro al seeker para aprisionarlo con sus manos.

-Se acabo, se acabo, no más contradicciones, no más traición- Las palabras murieron en ese vocalizador, encerrándose en aquella mente, pero la mirada salvaje revelaba la verdad tras esos ópticos carmesí.

Starscream río levemente a pesar del dolor, tomando el brazo de su líder con ambas manos, esta vez no rogaría, esta vez no se rebajaría, ¿Cómo podría si ese ente se lo había robado todo?, ¿Cómo?.

-Sin mí no sobrevivirás- Murmuro, la voz rasposa debido al daño que las manos oscuras del gladiador habían infligido, continuaba conservando ese orgullo y altanería clásica del seeker.

-¡Vamos hazlo, yo te reto, hazlo o lo haré yo!- Respondió el volador.

……………………………

(flashback)

Starscream recibió su primera reprimenda frente a sus subordinados, la situación había sido demasiado vergonzosa, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tratarlo así frente al resto?, él era el comandante aéreo de la armada Decepticon, no cualquier recluta inexperto.

-¿Cómo?- La pregunta continuo en su mente, mientras su puño golpeaba el muro de sus cuarteles con fuerza, él se sentía frustrado, enojado. Debía hacer algo al respecto, debía enseñarle a ese ente su lugar.

-Revelar quién es el mejor, el verdadero líder- Exclamo.

…………………………….

Era demasiado, nadie decía absolutamente nada, la escena se había tansformado en algo grotesco, mientras sus oficiales trataban de matarse. Nadie intervendría, nadie.

Starscream miro a esa armada, como los detestaba, odiaba cuando se burlaban de él odiaba cuando Megatron los incitaba a seguir, su trabajo le había costado llegar a ganarse ese rango.

-Maldito seas Megatron- Pensó soltando el brazo para acumular la poca fuerza que aún le restaba en su mano, impactándola contra el rostro de su agresor, el mecha plateado se alejo un momento, no esperaba esa reacción.

-Siempre fuiste un miserable tramposo Starscream- Reclamo cubriendo su óptico, el seeker se arrastro intentando incorporarse sin resultado, el Gladiador estaba cansado, sin siquiera analizarlo levanto su cañón apuntando al lugar donde la cabina se había dañado, un solo golpe extinguiría esa chispa.

-Nadie intervendrá- Se dijo el volador nuevamente notando las acciones de su rival, él no deseaba morir así, tenía que matar a Megatron, tenía que vengarse, él y sólo él lo ejecutaría.

Su superior sonrío a pesar de todo, esa era su victoria, sólo suya.

……………………………………….

Se dice que no hay nada peor que una pelea motivada por la necesidad de superioridad o avaricia.

……………………………………..

Él no supo porque lo hizo, tal vez fue la falta de honor en aquella batalla, tal vez el extremo nivel de locura, lo que fuese no lo comprendía de todo, simplemente reacciono sin pensar, sin procesar la idea, se dejo llevar.

Él jamás se dejaba llevar…

El seeker de cromas azules había empujado a su líder poco antes de que este disparará ocasionando que el arma atravesara la computadora principal.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Ambas cuestiones se iluminaron en su mente, ni siquiera él podía entender el porqué.

-Fácil, esta vez Megatron no tenía razón, pero esa no puede ser razón para intervenir, para cometer suicidio- Se reprocho sintiendo el repentino dolor en su costado, el gladidor lo había sujetado del ala, atravesando parte de su armadura con su hacha, y él ni siquiera lo sintió. TC observo su energon caer, como lo hizo el de su comandante, ahora seguía él.

-¿Para qué?-Se pregunto.

-ARGHH- El grito ensordecedor domino la escena, el líder decepticon estaba furioso.

-Pensé que tú lealtad no era cuestionable Thundercraker- Susurro de modo peligroso aproximándose al volador, -Creí que eras más inteligente, pero ahora que lo analizo tus acciones siempre dejaban preguntas, cuestionamientos que quise ignorar, pero es obvio que Starscream te corrompió, es un miserable virus que se esparce atacándote a las espaldas , esperando el momento indicado para matar. Dicho esto el mecha tomo al volador arrojándolo al lado de su compañero aéreo.

-Malditos, malditos- Prosiguió viendo fríamente al último miembro del grupo, los demás soldados caminaron hacia los costados dejando al seeker a solas frente a su líder.

-¿Tu qué vas hacer Skywarp?, ¿Me traicionaras también?- Pregunto analizando a su subordinado, el F-15 negro vio a sus compañeros aéreos pero no replico, agachando la mirada de manera sumisa ante aquel que representaba el liderazgo de su fracción.

-Jamás Lord Megatron- Afirmo incapaz de volver su atención hacia los otros jets, algo en su interior le gritaba traidor, pero él no era un traidor, ¿Cierto?.

-Astrotrain, Blitzwing, recojan a esos dos y llévenlos al área de detención, iré en un momento- Ordeno el gladiador.

-Y no los maten; ese placer está reservado sólo para mí- Finalizo.

Starscream no entendía el porqué de las acciones de Thundercraker, ninguno de los dos se estimaba, trabajaban juntos porque eran una unidad de batalla, una tercia, pero la amistad no algo que pudieran compartir, si eso existía entre decepticons. Él era un solitario, su puesto así lo exigía, nunca fue amable con TC, jamás fue diferente, entonces ¿Por qué?.

-No hay honor en lo que has hecho, no hay honor-

Ambos seekers fueron enviados al área de detención.

………………………………………..

A veces simplemente no existe respuesta para las interrogantes de la vida, a veces no es necesario obtenerlas como tal.

………………………………………..

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**"LA RAZÓN"**

.................................

Caer una y otra vez levantándose cada vez con más dificultad, peleando contra lo inevitable, contra el destino que enmarcaba el final que tanto se negaba aceptar. Megatron era invencible, lo había intentado todo, ¡Todo!, sin resultado alguno, el dolor infligido por las heridas parecía ser un vago sueño que se apoderaba de su estructura sumándolo en ese universo irreal creado por la falta de energon.

Thundercraker observaba a su superior sin replicar, su mano sostenía la herida en su ala, mientras admiraba la actitud de aquel a quien llego a respetar tiempo atrás. Un mecha airoso que ahora no era más que el bufón de su propia armada.

El líder plata había logrado su cometido, destrozando su espíritu, robando toda grandeza de esa chispa alguna vez reluciente. A muchos no les importaba lo que sucedía, pero a él… él sabía que tarde o temprano aquello terminaría, pasando con el siguiente en ese lugar.

-Nunca quisiste ese puesto, ¿Para qué preocuparse?- Se escucho el susurro del mecha delirante, los cristales rotos de la cabina revelaban la chispa aún intacta en el pecho del otro jet.

-Deja de decir tonterías- Murmuro T.C. intentando adoptar una posición más cómoda para sí. Bastante tenía con sus propios pensamientos como para ahondar más en problemas ajenos.

Starscream se incorporó lentamente, su cuerpo causaba lástima, sus ópticos desenfocados buscaron la figura del otro seeker mientras sonreía de manera anormal acto que se perdía entre el energon que bañaba su rostro.

-¿No lo ves Tundercraker?- Prosiguió entre estática, -Ese es el futuro para cualquiera que desee elevarse más allá, no hay manera de alcanzar las estrellas, cuando las cadenas del destino te atan a su parecer- Aseguro antes de caer pesadamente sobre uno de sus costados.

El jet azulado se levanto para acomodarlo contra el muro, pero no fue capaz de replicar. -¿Qué podía decir?, ni siquiera sabía si el saldría vivo de ahí. Estaban solos a merced de su propia armada. De su líder.

Las ideas que los llevaron aquel punto parecían perder sentido, ¿Dónde quedaba la libertad por la que luchaban?, ¿Dónde quedo la grandeza se Cybertron?, La igualdad… conceptos abandonados con el tiempo, olvidados por todos por igual.

Autobot - Decepticon ya nada hacía la diferencia, excepto quizá su final.

-Skywarp ni siquiera intervino- Pensó reviviendo todas las conversaciones que ambos habían tenido antes, cuando el seeker purpúreo se reía del destino que los de mayor rango enfrentaban, cuando el fracaso se escapaba de sus manos, dejando la responsabilidad en otros de niveles más altos.

Pero T.C. estaba cansado, agotado de ser testigo de ese enfermizo juego, demasiado consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, harto del comportamiento autodestructivo de sus líderes quienes sólo estaban arrastrándolos al fracaso total.

-Tal vez Starscream tenía razón- Se dijo sin siquiera recordar haber emitido esas palabras.

-Así que es verdad-

La exclamación llamo la atención del seeker azul quien miro de frente a su compañero aéreo, él único capaz de llegar de ese modo sin siquiera avisar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Susurro T.C. ocultando su repentino enojo, -¿Por qué culparlo?, ¿Por qué enfadarse?, él había hecho lo mismo también.

-Sólo…- Las explicaciones murieron en el vocalizador del mecha de cromas negros, - No había una explicación real o lógica, él no era como ellos, no era un traidor.

-Pero lo eres- Se repitió consiente de la recriminación que su chispa invocaba.

-¿Qué sabes del honor Skywarp?- Pregunto Thundercraker a su antiguo aliado sin mirarlo, su atención se centro en la chispa moribunda de su superior a quien por un momento comprendió.

-Yo…sé que no soy un traidor- Confirmo el jet negro con solidez. T.C. sonrió, por un momento maldijo sus preceptos incapaces de compararlos con su propio sentido de lealtad.

-¿Es traición defender a tu líder de escuadra?- Replico el seeker azul volviéndose para mirarlo, Skywarp le observo estupefacto.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, Starscream no es más que…- Comenzó, pero T.C. no le permitió continuar interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Qué es Skywarp?, ¿Dime qué es?, ¿un seeker tal vez? , ¿ Tu compañero aéreo o tal vez el comandante aéreo decepticon?. Dime ¿Qué es?- Exclamo enojado. -¿Qué somos? Amigos, ¿Aliados?, ¿Qué?...

Warp miro hacia un costado repentinamente, antes de retroceder sin decir nada. El jet azul sabía el porqué, lo capto en los ópticos de su compañero antes de desaparecer.

-Al menos había alcanzado a exclamar la verdad, revelando el enojo que en realidad sentía, la traición con el simple hecho de saber que…-No hiciste nada…-

La puerta del pasillo se abrió, mostrando la forma tan temida de aquel líder, sus pasos firmes resonaban con el eco, recreando un sonido lúgubre y mortal. El final estaba cerca.

Megatron admiro el contenido de la celda, ambos seekers dañados esperando el castigo asignado, ambos traidores, ambos miembros de esa supuesta elite.

-Fallas- Susurro, -Fracasos que pueden ser reemplazados, un soldado puede ocupar el puesto de otro, mejorar, superarlo, tal vez era momento de ese cambio, tal vez eso le traería de nuevo la victoria. Tal vez esa sería la solución.

…………………………………………….

Las decisiones más complejas son las que recaen sobre un líder…

……………………………………………

-Sabes porque estoy aquí- Comento el gladiador analizando las reacciones de su tropa, Starcream estaba fuera de la ecuación.

Thundercaker le miro altivo a pesar de sus daños, el energon goteo del ala herida con lentitud, marcando el breve camino recorrido por el volador.

-Lo sé- Respondió el Jet. Una acción había sido suficiente para definir su situación. Miles de vorns de servicio parecían extinguirse en un sencillo instante, mientras las batallas victoriosas se desvanecían con la mera realidad.

…………………………………………

Una sola acción puede ser suficiente para definir nuestro futuro.

………………………………………..

-¿Qué dirás ahora a tu favor?, ¿Rogaras por el perdón?- Pregunto el líder con seriedad, una que el seeker no veía en muchos vorns.

Un obsequio sólo para ellos.

-Te equivocaste de seeker Megatron, yo… no ruego- Respondió, sintiendo el golpe del laser en su otra extremidad, el calor le hizo retroceder dejándolo completamente sin equilibrio. El golpe fue duro, pero más la quemadura que ahora vestía justo donde su insignia debía estar.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- La pregunta quedo en el aire sin una respuesta real, el seeker azul cayo al lado de su superior, ambos heridos a merced de su ahora captor.

-Es cierto que pagamos por lo que hacemos- Exclamo T.C, -Yo estoy pagando por no haber hecho algo antes de hoy, pero tú pagarás por no ser capaz de ver lo que sucede en realidad, del fracaso que tú mismo estas invocando- Prosiguió.

Megatron estaba furioso, ahora no sólo era Starscream si no también el otro jet quien le acusaba de ese fracaso, ¿Acaso todos los seekers eran como él?, ¿acaso no veían que su ineptitud era lo que lo impulsaba al fracaso?, era su culpa, sólo suya.

-Malditos sean aquellos que sólo buscan la caída de mi imperio, de aquellos que deliberadamente me retrasan- Gruño, aunque su procesador no parecía reconocer que él era quien había perdido el rumbo inicial.

Optimus Prime hirió su orgullo, su enemigo, el único digno de él.

-No he perdido el camino como tú dices volador- Afirmo su líder abriendo la celda, para aproximarse. A su espalda Skywarp veía lo inevitable sin hacerse presente.

-Hoy has enmarcado tu fin con esas palabras- Afirmo el líder tomando al jet del cuello como lo hacía con el otro volador.

-Tú siempre encuentras el error, tú siempre criticas cada acción, cada cosa que hago, eres el maldito observador que hecha todo a perder, que recalca los fracasos en esta vieja chispa, que no permite descanso o error; eres el peso que retiene la verdadera fuerza de mis tropas, tu maldito bufón- Comento presionando con fuerza al volador azulado.

-Tus habilidades no son más útiles, tus consejos son arcaicos- Confirmo.

Las poderosas manos cerraban cada vez más el paso de energon a su procesador, Thundercraker sabía que si no reaccionaba rápido todo habría acabado.

-Maldito mentiroso- quiso exclamar sin poder emitir palabra, pero su mirada dijo mucho más. El respeto se perdió en el instante que todo empezó.

-¿Qué clase de líder culpa a sus tropas de su propio fracaso?- La pregunta resonó en la voz del comandante aéreo quien parecía haber recuperado el conocimiento.

Starscream miro a su líder desde el rincón.

-Sólo el que no merece ese rango- Prosiguió invocando la ira del gladiador.

T.C. no sabía porque, pero era su compañero aéreo el que parecía intervenir a su favor, ¿Por qué?, la respuesta era fácil, por la misma razón que lo hizo él.

Ambos se miraron antes de que el último golpe acabara de destrozar el óptico del seeker líder, la patada fue fuerte y certera dejándolo en el piso incapaz de hacer más.

-No más, no más- Advirtió Megatron repitiendo el ataque un par de veces antes de que su pierna fuese retenida.

-¿Qué diablos?- se dijo mirando al jet azulado.

-Nunca olvides que él no está sólo- Advirtió Thundercraker jalando el pie de su líder para derribarlo.

Starscream lo miro con su óptico bueno anonadado.

-Óptico por Óptico- Respondió T.C.

El gladiador se incorporó observado con enojo a sus subordinados, disparando contra ellos una vez más-Tal vez los he subestimado- Susurro notando las dos formas en el piso semiconscientes sin exclamar nada. El gladiador razono sus acciones, comprendiendo el porque de eswa reacción, tal vez estaba cruzando la línea que antes jamás imagino, sin más el arma de cromas plateados se marcho, con la promesa de un retorno, pero no sin antes admitir que tal vez tenían razón.

El líder decepticon recorrió el pasillo observando al jet negro y morado oculto en un rincón.

-La cobardía no es bien vista en las líneas decepticon- Exclamo sin detenerse, el seeker salió a la vista sin saber cómo replicar.

-Llama a Hook, dile que hay dos seekers que necesitan atención- Finalizo Megatron.

……………………………

Los pensamientos prosiguieron agrupándose en el procesador del gladiador, por algo los había elegido, algo los marco como su escuadra superior, ellos eran la elite de su ejército, por eso es que eran parte del comando aéreo decepticon. La sonrisa se enmarco en el rostro de Megatron.

-Siempre ves los errores, siempre buscas corregirlos- susurro consciente de que ahora no era un elemento el que enmarcaría esa extraña relación si no dos.

-Y la diversión apenas está comenzando-Confirmo

………………………………….

A veces se necesita cruzar la línea para percatarse de los errores, escuchar las palabras de aquellos que nos rodean; sin embargo la diferencia entre aquel que puede ser considerado un buen líder o no, es saber aceptar cuando no se tiene la razón corrigiendo el rumbo antes de que no haya manera de volver atrás.

…………………………………..

FIN

_Notas: Gracias por acompañarme en este pequeño fic, tal vez el final es un poco abrupto, pero en cierto modo creo que es una manera de describir ese loco circulo que los decepticonS enmarcaron en g1, como parte de una teoría que los llevaba a un constante fracaso y es que es imposible creer que un ejercito que logro tanto caiga tan facilmente por el enemigo, para que algo así se de, es porque algo hay detrás. Sin hablar mal de los Autobots, pero es sólo una sencilla justificación a las actitudes que enmarcan el comportamiento de Starscream hacia su líder y de T.C. quien despues parece cambiar más en su forma de actuar, al menos en algunos capítulos de la serie. _


End file.
